


Sunrise

by n7chelle



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: Can't a girl just sleep in after saving the world?Prompt:image
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sunrise

TJ squinted and blinked and squinted some more. Crust stuck to her eyelashes. God, it had been a long time since she slept somewhere that wasn't a windowless bunk on a ship. She rolled over again, putting her back to the eye-stabbingly-bright sunlight streaming into the room. 

The covers next to her rose and fell in time with soft breathing. 

"I can feel you staring at me," Kaidan mumbled after a moment. The hint of a smile curved his mouth. 

"Sun's stupid," she mumbled back, burrowing under his arm and into a cocoon of blankets, body heat, and musky soap. 


End file.
